contfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Tierney
Hella rad. - Rowan's catchphrase A lot of people been saying that I kind look like that fucker Atmos Shitbard, or whatever, that he must be my dad, and always make fun of me for that. Well you know what, fuck him. I do not give a fuck about that asshole. If he is my dad, then he fucked up big time. Where was he? Where was he for my mom! Where was he when she doing that shitty job raising me? Where was he when she was working three jobs just so I could go to a school I fucking dropped out of after two years? What do I get from all this? All he gave me was a strange as fuck birthmark, a shit ton of family drama, and a deep sense of self loathing. Fuck that guy. - Thoughts on Atmos Slibard A local street punk from the Northern town of Caledonia Bay, Rowan Tierney is regarded as the biggest troublemaker in town due to her attempts to uncover the mystery behind the recent disappearances of people from the town, her general mischief making, and her supposed relation to legendary town villain Atmos Slibard. Although she briefly attempted Basozuria Academy, she dropped out despite showing much promise, particularly in the bardic arts of deception and sneaking. Since then, she has become a self-taught rogue and uses her abilities to find information on the past of her town and to just steal for funsies. This penchant for theft is what most people believe to be a clear sign of her relation to Atmos Slibard. Parentage and Early Life 19 years ago, a young traveller by the name of Atmos Slibard came to Caledonia Bay, claiming that he was here to study at Basozuria Academy and learn about the geography of the North. While here, he was there, he met Monica Tierney, a waitress at the local diner that many students and residents frequented. The two fell in love and began an affair. Both were young and kind of dumb, but believed they were in love. He promised that he would take her to see the world with him and that she would be his right hand during all their adventures. When he found out that Monica was pregnant, he was both apprehensive but also excited. He agreed that he would fully base himself out of Caledonia Bay on his adventures, while also helping to raise their kid. But then one day, an angry mob chased him out of town, claiming that he had destroyed their fishing industry. Monica was left alone with the a newborn child. She named their child Rowan, after the tree that the two frequently hung out by. Monica dedicated herself to ensuring that Rowan would have a good life, working tirelessly throughout the town as a waitress, a lumberjack, and a cooper to support her child. Rowan always tried to stay happy and love and support her mother, but the town did little to help. Even as a child, people mocked her due to her slight resemblance to her father, dismissing her as a good for nothing related to a villain. Then she met Mira Enid, a young girl her own age. The two became fast and inseparable friends, in spite of their many differences. Mira was a shy, tactful and timid individual, in spite of her incredible physical strength, while Rowan was loud, brash and impulsive. For the first time, Rowan felt like she truly belonged. She and Mira went on frequent adventures in the forests and surrounding hills of Caledonia Bay. She also often tried to convince Mira to partake in various sorts of pranks around the town. This further led to a reputation of Rowan as a troublemaker. Then, when she was thirteen, her mother married Ragnar Ivarsfjord, a veteran from the 183rd Light Infantry Division. While he meant well, he was a strict disciplinarian and Rowan immediately disliked him. The feeling turned out to be mutual, as they frequently fought over her life choices. Around this time, Mira also moved to Muinohira. Rowan was left utterly alone. Basozuria Academy Her anger was briefly put aside when she received a scholarship to Basozuria Academy. She immediately accepted and moved into the prestigious school. While she initially showed a deal of dedication to her studies, she quickly lost interest and began to slack off. Her teachers noted that outside of rogue studies and history, she showed little interest in any other subjects. In addition, during this time, many others began to point out similarities with Atmos. This infuriated her and led to her dying her hair blue for the first time, before permanently turning it blue. In spite of her troublemaking and slacker attitude, she did show a great deal of compassion towards her fellow students and often tried to find little ways to help them. At 15, she set up a cheat-sheet racket in the school to help students cheat on their tests. She made a fair bit of money off of this, but was eventually caught and expelled. Her three years at Basozuria left her largely disillusioned with her town. Dagny Marjan and The Underdark Rowan almost immediately fell into her old habits of mischief-making following her expulsion. During one prank that involved trying to steal the statue of Angmar Basozuria, she ran into Dagny Marjan, a young bard in training. Rowan was so smitten by Dagny, she completely forgot about her prank and was immediately caught under the falling statue. Dagny helped her out and healed her. As the two talked, the two became fast friends. The two helped each other in various endeavours, most notably with Dagny teaching her music and Rowan teaching how to make graffiti. The two became popular amongst the punk movement that was growing in Caledonia Bay, while Dagny also introduced Rowan to the beat culture. Rowan sound the beats to be pretentious, but did appreciate their poetry and music. However, Dagny failed to convince Rowan to stop shoplifting and making too much mischief around the town. Around this time, Mira returned to Caledonia Bay to study at Basozuria, along with her friend Ciaran Pascal. Rowan introduced Mira to Dagny and Mira introduced Ciaran. The four became close friends and began to plan their adventures once Dagny, Mira, and Ciaran finished school. However, things were dampened as Dagny began to fall into a deep depression. She began to be troubled by nightmares of a mysterious and terrifying world that appeared to be underneath their own. Her art and music began to reflect this and many began to be concerned for her. She began to draw strange S shaped runes around her room, claiming their would protect her. Then, one night, Dagny disappeared. Rowan was utterly distraught and began frantically searching for her. She found footprints leading out of the town that mysteriously stopped. But nothing else. When the town guard refused to do anything, Rowan decided to take matters into her own hands. Recruiting Ciaran and Mira, she started The Caledonia Bay Awesome Adventurers Investigators, dedicated to finding Dagny and all those who had also disappeared and in preventing any other disappearances, basing themselves out of Dagny and Mira's old hideout on the outskirts of town. In many ways, they have proved to be a more effective form of protection in the town. However, Rowan continues her troublemaking ways and continues to be viewed as a nuisance in the town.